The Mysterious Newcomer
by gothlyssa
Summary: A new boy has joined Hogwarts, with secrets and a past he hides from others. What happens when Sirius and Remus teach DADA at the school, and Harry, Ron and Hermione befriend this new kid? Will they get suspicious...? Will they find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Harry grinned at Ron. It had only been a few days into their 5th year but already he and Ron had managed to prank Malfoy.

They had spent a long time planning it in the holidays, whilst at Ron's, and Hermione had definitely not agreed. Mind you, that wouldn't have stopped them anyway. It was one of their first pranks, and no one was going to ruin it for them.

Harry had never had so much fun. He had been away from the Dursleys's with his two best friends. Nothing could get much better then that.

To enhance his happiness Remus was teaching again, and Sirius had been amazingly cleared of his charges and been allowed to join positions in teaching with Remus. It was going to be a fun year. And Defence Against the Dark Arts was officially Harry's favourite lesson. Not that it hadn't been already.

He still couldn't get over the fact he had a _real _family now. Sirius and Remus. His guardians. His friends. His family.

His eyes saddened as he thought about his mum and dad. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wish they were here with him. He knew Remus and Sirius wished exactly the same…

"Harry, you all right mate?" asked Ron, poking him slightly in the ribs.

Harry pushed Ron back, an infectious grin on his young features.

"Of course I am!"

Ron shrugged.

"Sorry. You looked a little spaced out there for a second…" he said, then grinned as well, "It feels great to pull our first proper prank, doesn't it?"

"Yeh, sure does. Sirius will be jealous when he realises he wasn't here to see it."

Both of the friends chuckled at each other before casually walking down the corridor towards the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione soon bustled after them, appearing from the library.

"Theres a new boy in Gryffindor." She said, conversationally.

"Oh, yeh?" replied Ron, with little interest. Hermione frowned at him.

"Yes. His name's Corbin. He's a bit quiet though."

"Why's he only just come to Hogwarts now?" asked Harry.

"I think he's had pretty good home schooling for a while, but his parents wanted him to be a bit more…social. Or something like that. I guess Dumbledore offered him a place and he accepted."

Harry frowned in confusion.

"How did he get sorted...?"

"Oh. Well, Dumbledore keeps the sorting hat in his office, and it knows when it's needed, so when Corbin arrived he probably got sorted privately."

Harry nodded, but then smiled as the Quidditch Pitch came into view. There were hardly any people there, apart from the odd one or two people scattered across the stadiums, sitting peacefully.

Hermione motioned her head towards the Gryffindor stadium, where a boy was sat, reading a book by himself.

"There he is."

Ron carried on walking to where the brooms were stored, but Harry found himself looking.

The boy sat there was about the same height as Ron, or a little shorter. He had amber eyes, that reminded Harry of Remus, and hair that looked light from one direction, and dark from another. A blondish brownish colour. A person might say scrawny.

As if noticing he was being watched, the boy looked up and caught Harry's eye, before closing his book and standing up and moving away.

Harry watched the boy's retreating back before turning to look at Ron who was already on his broom and flying in lazy circles ahead.

Hermione turned to him.

"We have DADA next. Don't be late." She said, sighing at them.

Harry shrugged.

"I'll try not to be late for my two godfather's joint first lesson."

Hermione pursed her lips at the sarcasm, then walked away, carrying a rather large, overweight bag with her.

* * *

Corbin could see that a boy and girl was watching him, even from all the way over here.

He sighed inwardly.

No one ever left him alone. He wished he hadn't come here.

He closed his book and moved away, towards the library, the only place where he felt at home in this massive castle.

Once there, he sat down in a comfy looking chair and plucked out the History of Magic from a nearby shelf.

He buried himself in the book, and failed to notice two men enter the library.

"Remus, why don't we just improvise. Book work isn't exactly the best option for our first lesson." Said the black haired man.

Corbin looked up. He recognised this man from the papers. Sirius Black. He had spent 12 years in Azkaban, and was now a free man, cleared of all charges.

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "I've told you this before. We are _not _doing book work during the lesson. Its practical today. These are for the student's homework."

The light haired man motioned towards a table with a pile of books dumped on top of it.

Sirius shrugged in a half hearted kind of way then spotted Corbin, who quickly looked down into his book again.

Sirius hadn't seen this boy before. He turned to Remus.

"You seen him before?" he whispered.

Remus turned to see who Sirius was muttering about.

"Of course. He's new to this school."

"Oh."

Sirius couldn't help but feel reminded of a younger Remus when he looked at the boy.

"He looks a lot like you used to."

Remus turned to face Sirius.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Sirius chuckled and patted Remus on the back.

"You do that. Now, go, get back to your books, while I go back to the classroom. You never know, I might see Snivellus on the-"

"Sirius! You won't do a thing. Now, go."

Sirius sighed and walked out of the library, leaving Remus and Corbin as the only two there.

Remus had now picked out all the books he needed, and he walked over to the table where Corbin sat.

He smiled at the boy.

"Hello. I'm professor Lupin. I guess you're new here."

He held out his hand, and Corbin stared at it before turning his gaze towards Remus's.

Remus felt shocked. The only person he had ever seen with amber eyes had always been himself.

The boy stared at him as well for a while, before quickly shaking Remus's hand.

"Corbin. Corbin Akren."

The boy let go almost immediately and gathered his belongings together.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now."

With that, Corbin rushed out of the library, leaving a curious and surprised Remus behind him.

* * *

Remus watched Corbin leave in a hurry. What on earth had gotten the boy so nervous…and worked up?

He sighed. Well, at least he had _tried _to make conversation with Corbin.

He frowned, recognising the name. He walked over to the other table with the homework books and pulled out a folder from underneath some of them.

He quickly opened it and scanned down his class list, looking for the name, Akren.

Remus paused at Harry's name, smiling slightly. He was teaching Harry again. He carried on looking at the list and stopped at Corbin's name…

"He's in my class…" he whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

Remus looked up, startled. Sirius stood over him, peering over his shoulder to see what Remus was reading.

"What are you doing back already?" asked Remus.

Sirius grinned.

"Couldn't find anything interesting to do. And no Snivellus around either….Anyway, what were you talking about to yourself…? You sure you're not going loopy?"

Sirius laughed at himself, and Remus just stood there, frowning and looking a little annoyed.

"Oh, ha ha, Sirius. Real funny. I was just checking our class list to see if Corbin was on it."

"You mean that boy that was in here earlier...?"

Sirius peered around the room.

"Where is he anyways?" he asked, confused.

Remus quickly went over what had happened with Sirius who patted on the back.

"You're beginning to scare pupils now, Remus. Never expected it of you."

Sirius smiled at his friend, who just rolled his eyes and began to collect the books up.

"Nearly time for class."

* * *

**Authors note: **Heres hoping you like it! Please review! This chapter isnt the 'best' but they will progress as they go along. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione and Ron bustled into their classroom, grins on their faces, quickly followed by fellow pupils.

Harry couldn't help noticing the boy he and Hermione had seen wasn't with them.

He spotted Remus and Sirius at the front of the classroom, Sirius looking a bit nervous, while Remus was casual.

He sat in between Ron and Hermione and turned to Hermione.

"Where's the new kid?"

Hermione frowned slightly and sighed.

"His name is Corbin and I don't know. Why should I…?"

Harry shrugged, sensing Hermione was a bit irritated. A shuffle from the doorway made him look around.

Corbin walked into the classroom, and sat on one of the back tables, looking tired and almost slumping into his seat. Harry wondered why he was late…

"To start off this lesson I want to recap some of the stuff we did last year…Now, can anyone tell me whether a grindylow is an earth or water type?"

Remus walked in front of his desk, leaving Sirius behind. He crossed his arms and scanned the classroom.

Harry knew by the slight wave of air that cooled his cheek that Hermione had already raised her hand.

Remus was smiling, and began to point at Hermione when he noticed something at the back.

"..Corbin..?"

The boy at the book had his arm raised as well, and Harry went into shock. Hermione wasn't as fast as answering as he thought she was…

"A water type, professor."

Remus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione slowly put down her hand, a disgruntled but surprised look on her face.

And so the lesson carried on…

* * *

It was the end of the lesson by now, and everyone began to pack away their things. Harry noticed Remus walk past him, and could just about make out the words 'late' and 'after class.'

He glanced around to see Corbin nod and lower his eyes, and Remus walking back to the front of the classroom.

"You may all go. And don't forget your homework next lesson."

Several of the pupils cheered and most of the class had already bundled out of the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly walked away as well, not after congratulating Remus and Sirius on their lesson.

Once all the pupils had gone, Remus motioned Corbin to a seat in front of his desk, who took it. Sirius sat beside him, and together they both stared at the young Remus look alike.

"Why were you late, Corbin?" Remus asked, leaning back in his seat.

Corbin kept his eyes glued to the desk, his hair falling over his eyes. He shrugged.

Sirius decided to step up on his teacher duties.

"There has to be a reason."

Corbin shrugged again.

"You can answer us you know…" Sirius said slowly. This made Corbin look sharply up. He swallowed then started.

"I'm sorry professors. I don't know why I was late. Must have lost track of time, or something…"

He shifted awkwardly in his seat, and Remus and Sirius could both easily see this boy was hiding something.

A silence followed, and then Remus stood.

"You can go now Corbin. Just don't be late again."

Corbin stood hurriedly, nodding at both of them before walking out of the room, pulling a book from his bag as he went.

"That boy reads too much." Chuckled Sirius, turning to Remus who was still looking at the spot where Corbin had sat.

"Yes…He is a bit of a book worm, but its nothing to be ashamed about. He certainly knows a lot about magic, especially since he hasn't attended Hogwarts before…I find it a bit…strange…"

"Yeh! He was answering before Hermione! I have to congratulate him!" Sirius laughed.

Remus smiled as well, then turned to look at Sirius.

"I think we should talk to Harry and his friends soon."

* * *

Harry yawned loudly and slowly opened his eyes. The atmosphere hadn't changed much. Nearly every pupil in sight had their head on their desk, apart from Hermione, who always sat up straight in History of Magic.

He took a spare glance at his book and groaned. He didn't realise anything could be so boring. He wished he was still in DADA with Sirius and Remus.

A note fluttered his way, and he quickly ran a hand through his hair before opening it.

_You bored?_

Harry turned around to see a smiling Ron sitting a few rows back. Ron grabbed his quill and started to pretend to write in mid air, signalling for Harry to reply. Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron then turned back to the note.

_**Idiot. Anyway, of course I'm bored. I didn't know you were allowed to be anything else in here…**_

He closed the note again, and quickly sent it back to Ron who opened it hastily. A reply soon came.

_Hehe. History of Magic…I can't believe we have to sit through this tomorrow as well… at least Hermione enjoys it._

Harry looked over to his left to see Hermione with her armed raised in the air, moving it left and right as though her life depended on answering the question. The only other person with their hand up was Corbin, but he looked a lot more calmer about not being picked, with occasional glances at his open book.

_**Yeh, well, that's Hermione for you. Plus, it looks like Corbin is having fun as well, so maybe she isn't the only person in Hogwarts who likes this lesson.**_

_Corbin..?_

**_The boy over to the right of the classroom. Near the middle. Please don't tell me you haven't noticed him._**

_Sorry, I haven't. The guy isn't noticeable. Looks a little tired though…I'm surprised he hasn't fallen asleep like everyone else has._

_**How can someone not be noticeable?**_

_Easily._

_**How so?**_

_Well, for a start he looks normal. He doesn't talk much, and he reads a lot from the looks of it._

**_Ron, Hermione used to be like that….in a way._**

_Weeeeeell, I guess she was. Bu, hey, after she met us we changed her. And now look. She's a better person, see? Well…better than she was._

_**So you're saying our natural charm, sophistication and charisma changed Hermione's personality…? Or maybe it was just your arrogance.**_

_Hey! I'm not arrogant. But in a way, yes we changed her. And in a way she changed us, remember? If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have touched a book. Which means we wouldn't have got our essays and homework done. Which means we would have got detentions. Detentions of which would affect us in later life. Who knows what awful things might have happened to us if she hadn't saved us._

_**Uh hu. Well, I guess you're right. But back to the subject. Corbin seems all right. He just seems a little…**_

_Tense?_

**_No._**

_Quiet?_

**_Kinda…_**

_Mysterious?_

_**Exactly the word I was looking for. And secretive. I just feel sorry for him…he doesn't seem to have any friends at the moment.**_

_It doesn't look like he wants any, really._

**_Everyone needs friends, Ron._**

_Maybe he doesn't. The way I see it, he seems perfectly happy the way he is. Just a little bit tired. Maybe has trouble sleeping. But there you go. Everyone has problems._

**_You're right…suspiciously enough…it's almost time to go, better finish the note._**

_All right._

Harry caught the note in his hand and stuffed it in his bag, rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the room with his two best friends.

He could see Corbin rushing forward, down the corridor to the left, his robes billowing out behind him.

Frowning in confusion as to where the boy was planning on heading to, he turned back to Ron who he had heard say something.

Ron pinched his arm.

"Harry? You awake?"

"Yes! And don't pinch me again!"

Hermione giggled at the bickering friends.

"I asked you something, you know."

"…Oh, sorry. I didn't hear."

"Well, I'll repeat. Shall we go to the common room?"

Harry nodded, feeling eager to retreat to the warm cosiness of the plush armchairs beside the fireplace with his friends.

They made their way there, when a voice stopped Harry in his tracks.

"Hey Potty! Having a nice time with the disgusting mudblood and weasel?"

Malfoy's voice was cold and mocking, a tone which Harry had grown accustomed to hearing regularly. He clenched his fists and turned around to face the sneering features of Draco, whose loyal friends Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I want to know why you and your pathetic friends still attend Hogwarts. I had hoped that by now the ministry would have taken Dumbledore's duties and expelled you lot."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Hermione shoot him a warning glance, but when he looked back Ron had already whipped his wand out from behind him.

Harry followed suit, and together they murmured a spell they had been working on the past few weeks.

Malfoy raised into the air, as their wands pointed upwards and with flicks of their hands they turned him upside down in mid air.

Malfoy was yelling and shaking, and Crabbe and Goyle, being as clueless as they usually were, backed away from the commotion, leaving a distressed Draco.

"PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Harry and Ron both turned to see a livid looking Remus and a pale looking Sirius, both wearing shocked expressions on their faces.

Remus walked over to Malfoy and helped him up, turning to Harry and Ron.

"Apologise." He said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked down at the ground. So did Ron. He could feel Hermione move uncomfortably behind them.

"Sorry." He said slowly, cursing himself for giving in to his guardian.

Ron repeated his words, his mouth feeling like it was stuffed with ashes.

Remus let go of Malfoy and sent him on his way then grabbed Harry and Ron and dragged them inside his and Sirius's classroom, muttering to Hermione to wait outside.

Remus pulled the teenagers over to his desk and pushed them into the seats, whilst Sirius closed the door behind them.

"Look at me, both of you."

Harry and Ron carefully looked up.

Sirius walked over and sat opposite Harry.

"Harry," he sighed, "You don't use spells on other pupils."

Harry exploded.

"MALFOY WAS INSULTING M AND MY FRIENDS! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! ANYWAY, YOU CANT PATRONIZE ME WITH THAT CRAP. I SAW YOU AND MY FATHER DO IT TO SNAPE IN THE PENSIEVE."

Harry stood, fuming, his face set with an angry expression. He didn't know where all this anger had come from…

Sirius stood as well, and he grabbed Harry's arms, stopping the boy from walking away while Remus forced Harry's chin up so he could look in his eyes.

"Sirius regrets what he used to do. But just because he made those mistakes, doesn't mean you have to repeat them Harry. I advise you to keep your wands in your pockets, not pointing at other pupils. You may live to regret it. Look at me."

Harry warily looked into Remus's amber eyes before Sirius made him turn to look at him.

"Harry, please, I know it's hard to ignore comments made by others, but truthfully, it's really not worth it. Don't be angry."

Harry sighed and nodded, and both of his guardians turned to Ron who was still sat on the chair, eyes averted from their gaze.

"The same goes for you Ron. I don't think your mother would like to find out about this." Said Remus.

Ron tensed then relaxed, looking up and nodding.

Remus and Sirius looked pleased now, but were obviously not finished yet.

"You can go now, Ron, if you wish." Said Sirius, looking between Remus and Ron.

Ron looked curious, but grabbed his bag and walked to the door. Harry made a move after him, but was stopped by Sirius.

"No Harry. Me and Remus want to talk to you about something."

"Oh, ok." Said Harry.

He sat back down again, and stared at both of his godfathers, who both sat down again.

Remus crossed his arms.

"Harry, do you know the boy, Corbin Akren in your class?"

"…Yeh, well, kind of. He's the quiet boy, but pretty smart. About as smart as Hermione. Maybe smarter."

"Yes, he is quite intellectual for a boy his age…But truthfully, me and Sirius are a bit worried about him. He's becoming late in lessons and I haven't seen any reason to why this is. I was wondering if you could maybe try and befriend him for a while. I think he may be lonely."

Harry was surprised at this.

"Sure," he said slowly, "No problem."

Remus looked relieved and Sirius pleased, and both of them hugged Harry, who wriggled away.

"Hey! Just cause I'm your godson doesn't mean you have the right to hug me in school where anyone could have seen us!"

The godfathers laughed as Harry walked out the classroom, with a quick wave before he left.

"He reminds me so much of James, that its almost scary." Sighed Sirius.

Remus nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

**Authors note:** Hoping you like, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Corbin sighed in irritation as a group entered the common room. He was sat beside the fireplace, relaxing in one of the many chairs, reading a book, when the silence had been shattered.

He didn't bother looking up. If he didn't look up he would gain no interest, and if he gained no interest then people wouldn't notice him, and they would leave him alone.

He tried to keep his eyes glued to the book, but when someone sat in a chair opposite him, and another person beside him, it made him glance at the faces of his disturbers.

Harry sat beside Corbin, whilst Ron sat opposite, and they both watched Corbin with interest.

Corbin didn't know what to do. They were staring at him like he was some kind of freak…

_God…maybe they…_

He snapped his head back to the book and closed it, getting up, before a hand reached out towards him.

"Sorry if we disturbed you…Its just, I don't think we've met before…or at least, not introduced ourselves properly."

Harry smiled up at Corbin in what he hoped was a warm manner. But Corbin still looked nervous for some reason…

"I-I'm sorry. Some other time maybe… I better go now."

Harry's face fell, and he let go of Corbin.

"You sure you want to go? I mean, I know it's late and everything, but me and Ron are planning to prank some people…we thought maybe you could help with some ideas."

Corbin raised his eyebrows.

_They actually wanted to talk…with him…_

Not knowing how to respond, he shrugged slightly and tentatively sat down again.

Harry grinned and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Corbin smiled slightly.

"I know. I'm Corbin. Corbin Akren."

He took Harry's hand and let Harry shake it, before sinking into the chair. Ron moved forward.

"Hey. I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasley. Basically, Ron."

Corbin nodded and Ron grinned at him before turning to Harry.

"Hey, Harry…Sirius gave me some ideas earlier on…stuff he did when he was in the Marauders."

Harry immediately perked up.

"Cool, any new spells? Or is it just potions?"

Ron bit his lip.

"…Potions."

Harry swore.

"We can't do potions, Ron. You know we cant."

Ron shrugged.

"Its such a good idea though…" he whined, pleading with Harry.

"Ron, only Hermione will be able to get it right, and the chances of her helping us are pretty slim."

"…Look, let me show you the instructions for it."

Ron tugged out one of the pockets in his robes and a piece of parchment fell out, as well as a great deal of other things.

Corbin stared at the strange items on the floor. Half an apple, a piece of chewed gum, a Viktor Krum figure, a chocolate frog, a broken pencil and something furry that looked like it was trying to move.

_Okay, this guy has some serious issues._

As if sensing that Corbin was thinking something along the lines of that, Ron turned to a surprised Corbin and laughed.

"I know…I have problems. I really need to sort out my robes sometime."

Harry laughed, and then Corbin, now feeling comfortable around these people joined in with them.

They all stopped after a moment or two and looked at each other before bursting into laughter again as they looked at each other.

"Okay…" said Harry in between each chuckle, "We-all-have-problems."

Ron and Harry continued their hysterical fit, but by now Corbin had froze at Harry's words.

Harry noticed this after a while and turned to look at Corbin, who looked a bit paler.

"You all right Corbin?"

Corbin gave half a smile and then noticed the parchment that Ron had pulled from his robes on the floor.

He bent to pick it up, but just before he handed it to Harry, he pulled it back again, now looking at the writing and reading intently.

Harry curiously watched as Corbin took a sharp intake of breath.

Corbin finally tore his gaze from the sheet and handed it to them.

"I know how to make that potion." He muttered.

Harry, who had been reading through the instructions, trying to look for a clue to see what had made Corbin react like that, looked up into the pleased looking face of the amber eyed teenager beside him.

"I'll help you if you want. With the potion."

Harry and Ron changed their shocked looking faces into matching grins.

"That's great, mate!" said Ron cheerily, clapping Corbin on the back, "Now that I think about it, you are a bit of a Hermione."

Harry smirked at the expression Corbin now wore on his face after Ron's comment.

"Take it as a compliment. Hermione's really brainy." He reassured.

This made Corbin relax a little, and after a while, the group sat on the floor, planning how to make their next move.

* * *

Corbin, Harry and Ron all made their way to their dormitory late that night.

Ron, slumped into his bed straight away, groaning slightly as he made contact with the cold sheets compared to the warmth of the common room.

Harry started to get undressed, but Corbin sat on the edge of his bed, slowly peeling off one of his socks, hoping the others would hurry up.

Harry was now in his nightclothes, and he turned to look at a snoring Ron before walking over to Corbin and sitting next to him.

"Corbin?"

Corbin looked up.

"Do you wanna hang around with me and Ron tomorrow? We could do some more planning in the evening."

Corbin was shocked. Harry was offering him to hang around with him…

He sighed inwardly. Would that be the right choice to make? To make friends with these people?

It could put them at risk…he didn't want to do something he'd regret.

_Friends…_

The word sounded alien in his thoughts, let alone his mouth.

"Corbin…? Are you sure you're all right? You spaced out for a moment."

Harry's worried voice forced Corbin back to reality and he put on the best fake smile he could muster, and nodded, trying to seem cool about it.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had watched Corbin zone out, and the boy had looked agitated, nervous…and even fearful. But what was there to be scared of?

If only he could get inside Corbin's mind.

Harry nodded back.

"See you in the morning."

Corbin didn't watch as Harry got up and made his way to his bed. His emotions were wrestling inside his head, and he didn't know if it was safe to let anyone know exactly how he was feeling.

He sighed out loud and lay down.

"…Goodnight Harry. Ron."

His voice cut through the silence, but over in his bed, Harry's eyes lit up.

Corbin had warmed to them considerably, and to be honest, he seemed like a nice person. Harry couldn't wait to find out more about him.

* * *

**Authors note: **I'm sorry about the short chapter. To be honest, my other story takes up a lot of time...a lot more time then this one does. And I get more readers. But it wont stop me from updating regularly on this one. If I get a little late on updating, message me about it, and I will try and hurry.

Hope you liked this chapter. There will be a lot more of things branching off from this turn of events. : )

Please, read, enjoy, review. etc. lol.

x X x **gothlyssa** x X x


	4. Chapter 4

Corbin slowly opened one eye, letting it adjust to the light streaming through the window beside his bed. The curtain, being half open, showed him the Hogwarts grounds and forest in the distance.

Painfully aware that it was pretty early in the morning, he gently eased on his clothes and stood beside the window, hoping that Ron, Harry and Neville hadn't woken because of him.

He stood like that for a while, staring outside, taking in the warmth of the sun as it grew higher in the sky, before turning and leaving, walking down into the common room.

It was empty, and he didn't feel surprised as he glanced at his watch. It was six in the morning. And today was Saturday. The weekend. Knowing most people would probably stay in bed for a few more hours, he left the common room, deciding he needed fresh air.

Corbin didn't know if people were allowed to go outside yet, but he didn't care. If someone caught him, they caught him. It wouldn't stop him from doing it again.

He walked outside, over towards the lake's edge watching the water ripple slightly as the breeze grew stronger.

He drifted out of reality, letting his thoughts take over until a voice broke the silence.

"Are you all right?"

He snapped his eyes open and turned, only to meet the curious gaze of one of his professors. Professor Lupin.

"I… I'm fine, sir."

Remus didn't look convinced, and he slowly walked over to him, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

"Why are you up so early Corbin?" he asked gently.

Corbin gave a weak smile and shrugged.

"Didn't sleep much last night."

He instantly regretted saying this as Remus's curiosity seemed to intensify. The professor frowned slightly and took a step closer. Corbin took a step back.

"If you need a sleep potion you could visit the school's nurse. She'll be happy to provide you with something."

Corbin knew Remus was only trying to help, but didn't feel comfortable around him. He seemed a little too worried about him…

"No. No…its all right. It doesn't happen much."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"It happens more then once?"

Corbin wanted to hit himself. He needed to get a grip. Secretly he was wondering how the professor had known he was here…Maybe he had followed him…

Corbin shrugged in reply, and Remus took in the image of the pale looking boy.

"Corbin, you look a little ill…maybe you should-"

Corbin looked up sharply and shook his head.

"No. No, I said I'm fine. No-one needs to worry….sir."

Remus sighed inwardly. Getting close to this boy was proving to be a problem. Something was bothering him…

"All right. Just make sure you get some sleep. You certainly need it."

Corbin smiled and nodded.

"Will do. Anyway, I'm sorry…but I have to go…sir."

Remus tilted his head to the side. What a quick conversation. He nodded and Corbin quickly sped off towards the castle, robes billowing out slightly.

* * *

Harry yawned and stretched out, letting his hand flop onto the beside table and grope around for his glasses. Finally finding them, he picked them up and put them on, blinking slowly as he started to waken.

Ron seemed to be doing the same as well, but Neville still remained under his covers, snoring quietly in the peace.

Harry grinned and turned to look at Corbin's bed, expecting him to be asleep as well. He froze. No-one was there.

Frowning in confusion, he got up and walked over, examining the bed. Corbin had obviously slept in it.

He looked at his watch. It was only nine o'clock. _Corbin wouldn't have gotten up earlier, would he?_

Shrugging, he walked back and put on some clothes, determined to find Corbin and have some breakfast.

Ron was half-way through putting on his shirt as Harry started to leave. He turned back to Ron.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall, all right? Oh! And wake up Neville sometime soon. I don't think he'd want to sleep all day. Get a bit boring."

Ron nodded under his shirt and proceeded to struggle with it, stretching it in all different directions as Harry walked out.

As Harry walked along it was obvious no-one was up yet. The common room was silent, and when he finally reached the Hall there was only one person sitting there.

"Corbin!"

He recognized the form of Corbin and rushed over to his friend's side, grinning.

"Where were you this morning? I was worried."

Corbin looked up, clearly amused with Harry's quick rambling session, before answering.

"I woke up pretty early and couldn't sleep again so I went for a walk."

"…A walk?" Harry queried, raising his eyebrows.

"A walk." Corbin repeated, looking down at his breakfast again.

Harry sighed then chuckled as he sat down beside his friend, grabbing the nearest thing closest to him. A plate of sausages.

Corbin stared as Harry piled his plate full of food and began to tuck in, looking like he wanted to see how many things he could fit in his mouth before swallowing. The Great Hall began to fill up, and slowly, the quietness formed into chatter and gossip.

Ron took a seat opposite Corbin and Neville sat beside him, still looking like he was asleep.

Corbin listened to the pair bicker.

"What did you have to wake me up for?" Neville complained.

"I woke you up so you managed to get here for breakfast." Ron said.

"I can do fine without breakfast!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can…" Ron rolled his eyes.

Neville punched his arm, and Ron turned and punched him back. Harry looked up from his sausages and watched them.

"Neville, I was the one who told Ron to do it, so don't hit him. Hit me."

Neville turned on Harry and sighed.

"I couldn't hit you, Harry."

Harry laughed.

"Thanks!"

Ron looked angry now.

"So you wont hit Harry, but you'll hit me?"

Neville looked like he was in deep thought before turning and answering.

"Well…yes, I suppose. Yes."

He punched Ron again and the pair started to argue again, but Corbin had blocked out it all by then and concentrated on his toast.

They all finished breakfast sometime and left, insisting that Corbin should come with them.

"Come on Corbin!" pleaded Harry.

"Yeh mate…come with us…" added Ron.

Corbin gave in at last and the three made their way to the library where Hermione was apparently going to meet them.

As they all sat down, and Corbin took pleasure in knowing that he had come here with friends. _Friends…_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Harry staring at him intently.

"This is Hermione. As you know."

He motioned towards the brunette girl who had obviously just entered, carrying a stack of books, smiling at him politely.

"Nice to meet you Corbin."

He smiled back, and the four of them sat back to start their homework. Corbin pulled out a few books and sheets, unaware that Hermione was watching every move he made.

"You look pale Corbin."

Corbin gripped the arms of his chair tightly, gritting his teeth. Everyone was noticing something about him today. Why couldn't they focus their attention on someone else?

He looked up to see that it was Hermione who had spoken and he put on a false smile.

"Yeh. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Hermione's face remained expressionless.

"Why didn't you sleep well?"

Corbin froze. He hadn't thought of that. He sensed Harry and Ron looking over their books to watch him, and he realised that the same question was on all of their minds. He needed an answer…

"I…I had a nightmare."

He knew it sounded corny, but it was still an answer, so he kept it like that. Harry seemed to believe him, and nodded sympathetically.

"I have them a lot as well." He muttered darkly, then smiled at Corbin. Ron, who seemed to have taken the answer for granted looked back down at his book, but Hermione, still remained looking at him.

Corbin felt slightly uncomfortable, and he averted his gaze, forcing himself to read about potions, all whilst feeling the gaze of Hermione on his neck, burning into his skin.

He didn't notice the title of the book Hermione was reading.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Next chappie will hopefully be soon. Please, read, review, etc. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Remus leant back in his chair, eyes fixed upon a spot on his desk. He was sat in his office, now fully aware that it was daytime, but not caring, thoughts still on his strange encounter with Corbin earlier that morning.

_What had he been doing up that early in the morning? Why had he been outside? _

Remus couldn't help but feel slightly curious. He had not been able to sleep well either last night, but for probably some different reasons then Corbin. The full moon was approaching. A week away. He shuddered at the thought, and closed his eyes, almost jumping out of his skin when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

He sharply turned his head, only to meet worried eyes.

"You all right?"

Sirius looked down at him, frowning slightly, hair looking ruffled. Remus nodded.

"Yeh. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

Sirius took this for half an answer and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"You look tired."

Remus laughed off this comment.

"I am a bit. Didn't sleep much."

Realization dawned on Sirius, and he nodded understandingly.

"Full moon soon?"

"Yeh. A week or so."

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead, forgetting about Sirius for a moment.

"I'm going with you, right?" Sirius asked, breaking his thoughts.

Remus looked up and smiled.

"Of course you are Padfoot…" he said, causing his friend to grin. "That is, unless you don't want to of cour-"

"Of course I do!" interrupted Sirius, raising his eyebrows.

They sat in silence for a while before Sirius piped up with something again.

"Something else is bothering you."

His blunt tone made Remus look up at his friend and raise an accusing eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I can tell these things. I'm physic..."

Remus chuckled.

"You were never good at that stuff."

Sirius pretended to be offended, and gasped.

"Yes, I did! Remember? The teacher said I had the inner eye! Seer blood in my veins."

"That was a load of rubbish, and you know it." Remus laughed at his friend.

Sirius pouted, looking rather like a puppy, then brightened a bit.

"There's a quidditch match soon, isn't there?"

"Yes Sirius."

"Harry's going to be playing!"

Remus drifted off as Sirius began to talk rather quickly about the importance of quidditch, and how much it had affected others back at school….

"_Remus…_"

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening to me."

"Yes…I was!" Remus could tell by Sirius's knowing expression that he knew he was lying. "All right, maybe I wasn't."

"Ha! Knew it! Don't understand why you didn't want to listen though….or maybe…."

Sirius trailed off, and looked at his friend with a new expression, causing Remus to be confused.

"You changed the subject." Said Sirius, awed.

"From what?"

"From what you were thinking about earlier, that you never told me."

"Ah…"

"Remus…" said Sirius, warningly.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's impatience, and leant forward.

"Fine, let me speak then…. You know Corbin…. Corbin Akren…"

He waited for Sirius's reaction, and sure enough, Sirius showed a sign of recognition and leant forward as well, pushing his hair out of the way.

"The kid that reminds me of you."

Remus sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Him."

"What about him…?"

"I met him today at about six in the morning."

"Six?"

"Yeh."

"What was he doing up then?"

"I don't know. That's the problem."

The two friends each shared looks of confusion, before Sirius broke the silence.

"Maybe its time to ask Harry and Ron if they found out anything yet."

"I'm not sure…its like we're spying on the boy…"

"Yeh, well, he's acting strange. If anything, friends will help him."

"Look, he's entitled to his privacy. Although I want to help him, I cant, unless he shares out information with me. I wont force him, Sirius."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes looking over Remus casually as he did so.

"I'm still asking Harry, Remus. But I wont push or anything. Anyway, if things get worse, we can always mention it to Dumbledore, cant we?"

Remus smiled.

"Yeh. Yes we can."

* * *

Corbin laughed as he watched Harry make a swift dive downward, falling at an incredible speed before picking himself back up again. Ron laughed as well beside him, whilst Hermione made a small gasp.

He had come to watch quidditch practise with them all, and to be honest, he was enjoying it…

Hermione, eyes still locked on Harry's form, a worried expression on her face, finally broke her gaze and pulled out a book from her bag, opening it to a certain page and starting to read, occasionally glancing up to check on Harry. Corbin, curious as to see what she was reading, peered over her shoulder, smiling slightly as he recognized the book 'History of Magic.'

As though sensing his presence for the first time, she looked up, directly at him, then smiled as well.

"Have you read this yet?" she motioned towards the book in her lap. Corbin, thoroughly surprised at the kindness in her voice, nodded in a daze then answered properly.

"It's a brilliant book. I've read it loads of times."

Hermione's smile widened, and, abandoning her book, she turned round to face him properly and began to chat with him on the goblin strikes mentioned in the first few chapters, listening carefully as Corbin expressed his opinions on the matters. For a few moments, they shared an interesting conversation, and Corbin felt…slightly normal for once.

"You know, I've never been so scared in my life."

Hermione and Corbin turned to see Ron, staring at both of them, an awed and disgusted look on his face. He motioned towards Hermione's book, then the sky.

"How can you talk about books when quidditch practise is on? I mean, its _quidditch_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Corbin, feeling slightly irritated, but a bit shameful, turned to look as Harry swirled mid-air on his broomstick. He could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye watching him, before turning back to her book. Her gaze had felt weird, almost as though she had been watching him intently for a reason, but he brushed off these thoughts as Ron shuffled closer to him.

"Ever played quidditch before, Corbin?"

Corbin shook his head, before replying.

"To tell the truth, I've never really ridden a broom before."

He turned to see Ron, who had grown suspiciously quiet after he had said that, only to see the red-head had paled considerably.

"…Never….never…ridden a broom? Before? Ever?" he croaked out, raising his eyebrows.

Corbin shrugged, not minding. He preferred books. He had never needed to ride a broom before…

"Well, I think-" started Ron, before being rudely cut off by Hermione, who had by now snapped her book shut and punched Ron on the arm, a distasteful expression on her face.

"Ron! The whole world does not revolve around quidditch! Can't you have a decent conversation for once…?"

Ron pouted.

"Hermione, quidditch is amazing. I don't get why you don't like it…I mean-"

Hermione grabbed Corbin and pulled him up, catching him off-guard. Ron stared at them both.

"Me and Corbin are going to the library. We'll meet you there."

Before Corbin realized what was happening, the bushy-haired girl was dragging him towards the school, and into the library, pushing him into a seat and taking the opposite one. Corbin stared.

"Sorry…" Hermione said, whilst smiling weakly at him, "It would have done my head in to stay there any longer and listen to Ron's bickering. He really needs to get his priorities right. Anyway, I had a feeling you'd prefer it here, if anywhere else."

Corbin ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly before answering.

"Thanks…"

Hermione nodded understandingly and fumbled with a book, before opening it. She pushed it towards Corbin, finger on a picture and paragraph.

"In DADA, I think we're going to be learning about vampires. Might be good to check some information out, be prepared you know…"

Corbin, not particularly in the mood for studying, but not in the mood for being outside in the cold either, nodded eagerly and pulled out a parchment and a quill.

* * *

Sirius waited outside his and Remus's classroom expectantly, listening carefully for the one voice he would recognize anywhere. Soon enough it came and he grinned to himself, stepping out into the way of two walking pupils. Harry and Ron stared up at him.

"You ok, Sirius?" asked Harry, worry evident on his face.

Sirius felt the need to hug his godson, but restrained himself and motioned for them to follow him. The two looked at each other and shrugged, before entering the classroom.

Remus sat at his desk, nose in a book, before looking up at them, smiling.

"Hey Remus." They both chorused at him, and he nodded back. Sirius took a place beside him and the two boys sat opposite.

"Erm, what's the problem?" asked Ron.

Sirius shrugged and shared a look with Remus before answering.

"Just wondering if you had found out anything else about Corbin yet."

Harry shrugged and Ron nodded slightly.

"We've become friends with him," started Harry, smiling, "He's pretty cool actually."

Remus leaned forward, a pleased expression on his face.

"Good. It looked like he needed friends. Care to elaborate further? "

Harry tilted his head.

"Do you really want me to go into detail about the stuff over the past few days?"

"Yes." Replied both Sirius and Remus at once.

"Okay," began Harry. "Fine. Well, he's started hanging around with us. He reads a lot. He's a bit quiet though, but altogether he's basically normal and-"

Ron cut him off, eyeing his friend, before turning to the professors.

"Harry's missed out some stuff."

Harry frowned at Ron, confusion etched on his features.

"No, I haven't."

"You have. What about all the small things? …Like whenever we go to bed he refuses to get changed in front of us. And whenever we mention our pasts or ask him something about his, he'll stiffen up."

"He's never ridden a broom before either." He hastily added, earning a few raised eyebrows from the others.

For a moment, they sat in silence, doused in their thoughts, before Remus spoke.

"Does Hermione know about any of this?"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey. Back with a new chappie. Hope you like, and hope you review. I'll update as soon as I can, so please, hit that review button! 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ron both left Remus and Sirius's office in a hurry, deciding that they needed to get back to the tower to relax for a while. Admittedly, the conversation hadn't lasted for a very long time, but they felt tired, especially Harry because of the earlier quidditch practise.

"Should we talk to Hermione about it then?"

Harry turned to see that it was Ron who had spoken, whilst blearily staring ahead, still walking beside him. His best friend then turned to look at him before hastily adding something.

"I mean, no offence to her, but sometimes she can get too involved in something….I mean…look at SPEW for gods sake."

Harry suppressed a small chuckle and tilted his head, contemplating his friend's words. Yes, in the past, when Hermione got stuck into something, she wouldn't leave it alone until something drastic happened. Something she wanted to happen. And sometimes she might go a little too far…get stuck a little too deep into something she shouldn't have done in the first place. But then again, she was incredibly smart and resourceful. If she couldn't figure out Corbin or help him in any way, then who could?

"I…. think…." he murmured, still in deep thought, "That we should leave it for a while. Go with the flow. That ok with you?"

He turned to see Ron nod in agreement, then took a swift left, muttering the password to the fat lady in the portrait, who mumbled in annoyance.

"Look, can you just let us in…?" muttered Ron, glaring at the lady who now seemed to be in deep thought. She slowly faced him.

"Don't get angry with me, young man. I'll keep you out here all night."

Ron's face seemed to redden, and he moved forward. Harry, seeing this as an invitation to be the peacemaker, strode forward, shooting him a warning glance.

"Sorry. Ron's feeling ill. Can you let us in…please?"

The fat lady frowned and unwillingly opened, smirking at the annoyance on Ron's face. As the two friends entered, their eyesight was instantly drawn to Hermione sitting beside the fireplace, alongside a suitcase. In a second, they were both at her side.

"Hermione…." Started Ron, not able to tear his eyes off of the suitcase.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the both, amusement evident on her face.

"Yes, I'm sorry you guys. I'm leaving Hogwarts forever. My parents want to send me to a private muggle school, because it's apparently my destiny to be a dentist, like them."

Harry froze, inwardly screaming in shock and disbelief, and barely managed to look over at Ron who's eyes were wide, and face was pale.

"Hermione-" croaked Harry, stepping forward, expecting a sudden flood of tears from the girl, only to meet a grinning face. Hermione rolled forward, laughing at them both, before uttering a reply.

"I'm not going you idiots. Do you really think I would be that calm about it all?"

Ron relaxed immediately, but this did not stop the shock and suspicion from entering Harry's mind.

"Who's going then?" he asked motioning towards the suitcase, thoroughly confused at this point. Ron looked the same. Hermione shrugged.

"Corbin."

"WHAT?"

Harry and Ron both spoke in unison, eyebrows raised, and Hermione flinched a little.

"He's only going for a few days. He got an urgent letter today. His mother's ill. He needs to see her apparently."

Ron and Harry both edged into separate seats, slowly sitting down. Harry leant forward.

"His mother is ill?" he queried.

"Yeh."

"Oh."

The tense atmosphere dropped a little, and they all leant back in their chairs, Hermione still smiling at the two of them, fidgeted a little, before speaking again.

"His mother has an incurable illness. Happens regularly, these visits of his."

Harry frowned slightly, but Ron was not fazed.

"Poor guy." He muttered, but Harry couldn't help but feel a familiar tug on his memory. Hermione's attention focused on him now, and she stared at him, as though expecting something.

"Realized something, Harry?" she asked.

Her tone was curious but calculated, as though she had planned to say that. Harry's frown deepened, trying to shake off a certain feeling.

"…No. Just thinking."

"Oh."

Hermione's face fell slightly, but she shrugged it off and leant back as a figure emerged from the entrance. She smiled.

"Hey Corbin."

Harry and Ron turned simultaneously, only to watch as Corbin walked towards them, smiling weakly, his robes fluttering behind him.

"Hey. Sorry for having to go so soon."

Harry smiled sympathetically, as did Ron, but Hermione just shrugged and began to talk.

"Its all right Corbin. As long as you're back soon, its cool."

Corbin seemed to lighten at this, and looked at his suitcase warily for a split second, before turning to them all.

"Look, I better go now…."

Harry was on his feet soon and moved forward, punching Corbin lightly on the arm.

"All right. We'll see you in a few days I guess. Tell your mum to get better."

"Oh. Right. Thanks."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Corbin had winced when he had hit him.

* * *

Corbin sighed as he dragged along his suitcase through endless corridors, ignoring the talking portraits, and trying to think a little clearer.

Okay, maybe he could be friends with Harry and Ron….but Hermione….He paused for a second, and frowned. She knew too much. What if it turned against him? Then what?

Biting his lip, instead of turning for the corridor that would have lead him to the exit, he turned to the right, beginning to feel himself weaken already. Cursing his strength, he finally reached his destination, only to meet a lone figure standing tall, watching him.

"Have you taken it?" the figure asked, moving forward.

Corbin nodded slowly, and dropped his suitcase, smiling weakly at the clattering sound it made. After all, he hadn't packed anything.

* * *

"Remus, I thought you had said that the full moon was in a week or so!" exclaimed Sirius to his friend. Remus shrugged and managed to reply.

"Sorry. I didn't realize. I was preoccupied."

He got a sigh as an answer.

Remus was heading towards the shrieking shack, shivering, his eyes closing as he walked along. Sirius, walking beside him, held him up, supporting him, as they grew closer with each step.

When they finally reached the cold, dark house that contained so many memories, Remus abruptly sat on the floor, groaning with pain as the aching in his body became more intense. Sirius sighed and rubbed his friends shoulder.

"I'm going to change now, Remus. All right?"

Remus, hearing his friend's words distantly through the fog that clouded his mind, nodded weakly and watched with an uncomfortable silence as a large black dog replaced the area in which Sirius had recently occupied.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed, and shuffled the papers on his desk in a small habit of his. Running a hand through his beard, he reread the letter he had received a few days ago, marvelling at how long it was.

A small sound emitted from the other side of his office, and he slowly looked up, only to meet the gaze of Madam Pomfrey, walking towards him.

He smiled at her politely, and stood also, motioning towards a chair nearby.

"Hello Poppy. Care to sit?"

Poppy nodded and sat down, turning to him with concern.

"I trust it went well." Mentioned Dumbledore before she could say anything. Poppy meekly smiled back at him, her gaze dropping for a second.

"It went fine, Albus. I have to say, the boy is rather used to…it."

"Unfortunately, he had had to learn to live with it."

Poppy mumbled something, and turned away. Dumbledore frowned and leant forward, not quite catching what she said.

"He reminds me of Remus." Mumbled Poppy, taking the invite to speak again. Dumbledore's frown turned into a small smile, and he nodded.

"…Yes. He is but the second werewolf to attend Hogwarts. Although…there is yet another issue I must mention to you…"

Poppy turned and looked at him curiously.

"Another issue?" she queried, looking sceptical. "Albus, I think the boy has enough as it is."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Not as many as you might think, I am afraid. Now listen closely."

* * *

Harry sighed and stared deep into the fire, thoroughly confused at the potions essay he was meant to be writing. Admittedly, it was late, and he was tired, but Hermione wasn't letting him give up.

"Please Hermione!" He pleaded with her yet again, giving her the cutest look he could possibly muster. And yet again, she blocked him out, waving her hand in his face.

"Harry. If you get it out of the way now, you don't need to worry, do you?"

Harry grumbled in reply, and picked up his quill again, shooting a venomous look over at Ron who was sat, snoring in an armchair. He motioned towards him.

"How come Ron gets away with it?"

Hermione glanced over at the red-head with little interest, and laughed.

"Because he's always been a failure."

A low grunt made Harry look around to see Ron sit up, glaring at Hermione.

"Failure my-"

"Ah, Ron! Language. I could tell your mother." Interrupted Hermione, waving her finger. Ron's face turned red, and he looked away.

"Whatever." He mumbled, before falling asleep again. Harry ran a hand through his hair at this, and blinked wearily, earning a reproachful look from Hermione.

"Wonder how Corbin's doing…" he muttered, causing Hermione to sit up. She looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

Harry frowned.

"His mum. Remember?"

Hermione frowned and sighed.

"I thought you would have realized…" she trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked, suspicious at her behaviour recently. Hermione looked at him, her face expressionless. She stood slowly, and motioned for Harry to follow. Harry, completely freaked out by then, followed her to a window. Hermione turned to him.

"Look outside, Harry."

"…What?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Just look."

Frowning in confusion, he peered outside and looked around through the darkness. Nothing but landscape and some of Hogwarts. Irritated, he turned to Hermione.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"I'm fine Harry! You weren't looking properly, that's all."

Harry, frustrated, bit his lip to stop himself from shouting.

"What? What am I meant to be looking for? At least be specific."

Hermione shrugged and pointed upwards, out of the window. She turned to him.

"See?" she asked, in an accusing tone.

Harry rolled his eyes and spared a glance at the still-sleeping form of Ron, before peering outside again, following Hermione's finger. Warily letting his eyes scan the sky, something glimmered, and as the dark clouds parted, he stood, transfixed as he realized what she had meant. The full moon.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I've been...extremely busy. It scares me now whenever anyone mentions the word essay, lol. Anyway, not one of the good chappies, but I hope you like it, and please review! Stories finally getting onto the main plot, hehe. Cheers you readers... : ) 


End file.
